


【好兆头x如龙】Eden&Grand

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 主要是想看白蛇和黑蛇转圈圈, 好兆头和如龙0的交叉, 最后写成的东西到底能不能看作者很忐忑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 老蛇x支配人，黑蛇与白蛇的crossover





	【好兆头x如龙】Eden&Grand

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞的成因起源于，Crowley差点在某个版本的GO里变成开夜店的。盖曼巨巨显然不觉得是个好主意，但是我觉得，Crowley真的开夜店的话，会是像如龙0支配人一样有经营手腕又萦绕着神秘感的形象吧

故事发生在1988年，在这个年代，诸多国家的诸多人都已经用上了彩色电视机，但不排除有人喜好复古，还在坚持只使用上个世纪的方式获取信息。  
在英国伦敦苏豪区的一家书店里，恶魔越过天使兼书店老板的肩头瞟了一眼后者正在看的不知从何处淘弄来的海外报纸。  
_现在的我们生活在繁荣的平成景气中，_朝日新闻报在头版打了个很大的标题说。  
_这些日本人玩得太疯了，不会有什么好结果的，_恶魔说。  
_咱们去大阪吃章鱼烧怎么样，_天使说。  
_你只读美食版块是不是，_恶魔说。

有人说，来到大阪不去夜总会Grand，就像是吃没有章鱼的章鱼烧一样。  
在我们的这个故事中，没有哪个登场主角，真的对夜总会感兴趣，让他们感兴趣的是钱，还有吃。  
钱，和吃，因此在日本大阪的舞台上发生的这场故事注定围绕着夜总会展开，并在一家寿司店结束。  
最开始真岛吾朗是在店里的陪酒小姐口中得知，有惹人注目的外国佬在只离Grand一条街远的地方开了另一家夜总会，似乎最近店里流失的客流都是被那边吸引了。  
这些年走在街头的外国人是不少，有观光来的游客，偷渡来的有各种难言之隐的人，也有跑到日本发展来的黑社会，不论哪种都和他没什么关系，他打从心眼里不关心。  
然而……  
“大白天的别给我在店里边努力工作，去外头给我查查那个叫什么乐园的夜总会。”穿条纹西装的老头踹着他的屁股把支配人真岛赶出了Grand，站在他们身后的店长看得一脸懵。  
佐川司是他现在的老板，手握着他回归黑道的关键。眼下不仅把真岛当作摇钱树，还不分白天黑夜地随意使唤。  
我不工作哪来的钱完成你十亿定额啊死老头！——真岛心里骂。  
“行，查完会给你打电话的，佐川哥。”他嘴上回答道。  
心里着实没干劲，他决定先四处逛逛做几件乐于助人的好人好事，等有心情时再去办佐川交代的正经事。  
“呐呐，我碰到那个人了！那个人！”街上的女高中生手挽着手正兴高采烈地议论着什么。  
“是哪个人呀？”  
“就是那个，最近很有名的夜店经理！刚刚碰到了，高高帅帅梳着马尾辫！呀——实在太帅了！”  
高高帅帅马尾辫的夜店经理，不就是我吗，别说刚碰到了，就在你身后啊，真岛心想，自己笑呵呵地整了整衣领。  
“啊，你是说那个，好像是传说叫‘夜之帝王’什么的？”  
“不是那个戴眼罩的83啦！是那个外国人，戴墨镜的！”  
“啊我知道了，是那家Eden的经理！那个大帅哥！”  
平心而论，真岛符合帅这个字的每个标准，但有句话叫外来的和尚比较好蹭饭。  
Eden，就是隔壁街新开的那家夜总会是吧？好，这个外国佬，不管你是谁，今天你都死定了。  
真岛吾朗，大阪的夜之帝王，因丧失在女高中生群体中的人气而妒火中烧，嘎嘎地捏着指关节，准备前去一会这位传说中的帅哥夜店经理。

此时此刻在Eden(伊甸园)，这家店的经理兼老板，在室内也不摘掉墨镜的撒旦手下最酷的恶魔，坐在店里的沙发上，专心致志，绞尽脑汁地，思考着一个困扰他许久的问题。  
“天使，”他最终放弃了，决定还是向他的天使同伴寻求指教，“那些日本女孩总说‘呐呐’、‘呐呐’的，‘呐呐’是什么东西？”  
“亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔觉得问出这个问题的克鲁利太可爱了，以至于他想像摸小动物一样拍拍克鲁利的头顶，“那只是个语气词。”  
“额，好吧。”  
他不如亚茨拉斐尔那么精通日语，所以你不能怪他想太多。  
“我还以为你是在为早上的事心烦呢。”天使说，啜了一口香槟。  
这是今天开的第五瓶香槟了，自从这家店开始营业，他们俩喝掉的库存比卖掉的还多。  
“啊，”恶魔越发愁眉不展，“你是说在巷子里堵住我们找茬的那帮流氓。”  
今早在他们打算去吃个大阪烧作早餐的路上，碰上几个来者不善的当地人，领头的是一个身穿艳红西装的胡须男，可能是把克鲁利当成了黑帮分子，见到他就双目圆瞪，上来掏出小刀边挥舞边问“You! You是不是Italian麻匪呀？来跟老子打一架吧！ ”  
“我觉得你只回答No就可以了，不该再加一句Ciao，你说意大利语只会让他误会更深。”天使回忆道。  
“哦，别提醒我了，别让我再回忆起来，天使。”  
那个胡须男一举一动都让他联想起流着口水的地狱犬，他是真的不想再遇到了。  
他打定主意这一天就窝在店里喝香槟，哪儿都不去。然而这时店员慌张地跑过来，带来一个让他心里一凉的消息。  
“老板，有个黑道打扮的客人说要见您。”

真岛在去其他店找茬或者刺探的时候会摘掉他标志性的眼罩，戴一副墨镜作变装。总是一身黑西装的他和克鲁利一样容易被误认成黑社会人物，虽然严格来讲，两者都不算是认错了。  
这一位，真岛吾朗，前黑道，现在是黑道的狗腿子，唯一的目标就是回到黑道。而另一位，安东尼·J·克鲁利，从前叫克蠕戾，从公元前4004年开始就是撒旦的狗腿子，而地狱比起黑道有过之而无不及。  
Eden店内装修豪华，丝毫不输Grand，不一样的是配备了迪斯科镜球和舞池，还有专门的吧台，比起夜总会倒更像是迪斯科舞厅。  
店内聚集着装扮浮夸的男男女女，很大一部分是发色和瞳色各异的外国人，看来是老板从自己国家带来的员工。  
“来了啊……”  
他此行的目标从店的深处走了出来，迈着高傲优雅的蛇行一般的步伐，穿着一身漆黑，只有一头扎眼的红色马尾辫，在镜球反射的光斑下呈现五彩斑斓的光泽，垂在他纤瘦的背后。  
“这位先生，”红发男人用熟练的日语说道，“已经进到店内，不把墨镜摘下来吗？”  
“你不也戴着一副墨镜，怎么不摘？”  
“我有眼疾。看来你也是一样？”  
“没错，差不多吧。”真岛说，他好奇对方墨镜下面会是什么样的面目，对方可能也有一样的想法。  
“我想不用我提醒，我这个经理的陪酒费是很贵的。”红发男人说，“我们店里真的没有其他人能让你满意了吗？”  
“……原来如此，经理也可以给客人陪酒啊。”Grand的支配人好像顿悟了什么，然后又摇摇头让思路回到正轨，“我看你这里陪酒的不光只有小姐，还有男人？”  
“对，而且我们接待客人也不问性别或者别的条件，全看客人怎么喜欢。”  
陪酒的店员都是克鲁利找来的低等魔物，他们可男可女，还不用钱——至于要怎么结算工钱，是个不能说的秘密，尤其是不能让亚茨拉斐尔知道。  
这时天使不放心地跟过来，看到两个人正在舞池中间绕着圈子对峙着，像两条狭路相逢互相警戒着的蛇，时不时地向对方丢出一句不知是恐吓还是奉承的对白。  
“你的皮鞋不错。”克鲁利说。  
黑西装的男人在地板上踏出清脆的脚步声，铁头皮鞋闪着明亮的光泽，像白蛇的鳞片。  
“你那条领带不错。”真岛回道。  
红发恶魔胸前摇曳的绸缎领带，反射着熠熠微光，像黑蟒蜕下的皮。  
两人的眼睛隔着两副墨镜互相瞪视着。  
感知到人内心的欲望是恶魔的本能之一，眼下克鲁利很清晰地读到这个男人正渴望着一场恶斗。他一点也不想卷进这样的麻烦，也许有必要反省到日本开夜总会是个过于轻率的决定了。  
真岛也有属于自己的第六感，他能感受到眼前这个人是十分强大的存在。正如古牧老爷子说过的，真岛的心中存在着一个恶鬼，渴望与强者争斗。面对这个男人，他感到身体不受控制般地沸腾着，背后的般若刺青火热地灼痛起来。  
感到威胁的克鲁利口中发出微弱的嘶嘶声，就像他下一秒就要真的变成一条蛇一口咬向对手。  
“我要警告你一声，如果你逼我在这里动真格的，那这间屋子里所有人都会遭殃，而你会抢先丢了——Ouuuuch!!!”  
真岛试探性地出了一拳，没想到对方直接被他揍飞出去。  
“……什么？！你这么弱的吗？”  
“Fuck!! ”克鲁利坐在地上捂着鼻子骂道，打了个响指把被打飞出去的墨镜召回来稳稳戴好才睁开眼睛，“人类老哥，看在撒旦的份上，我说的动真格不是动拳头好吗！！”  
“你倒是躲一下。”亚茨拉斐尔帮他站起来，顺便帮忙把他鼻梁复原成漂亮的形状。  
“我……HE goes too FAST for ME!”  
恶魔本盘算在对方出手的瞬间施展停止时间的能力，再让对方把手指戳进自己的鼻孔里。谁想到这一拳头来的太快，他连个响指都来不及打的刹那间，身体就整个飞出去了。  
“真是对不起。”真岛拿出日常的营业态度，上前鞠躬道歉，然后递上了自己的名片，“看来是一场误会。请容我自我介绍，敝人是夜总会Grand的支配人。”  
这个男人就是那个在大阪有“夜之帝王”名号的真岛吾朗。克鲁利会选择在这里开店，部分原因就是对这个人有点兴趣。去年地狱曾经接收到过一条长长的日本黑社会人物的报到队伍，那些看起来死前才刚经历过一场地狱的人，下到地狱还都念叨着“真岛吾朗”这个名字。  
红发恶魔皱着眉头，挣扎要不要同意把刚才发生的事归结为一个“误会”，最后他妥协了。店里还有天使和很多人在，他不能变成恶魔的样子随便发飙。  
“……好吧。”他将自己的名片交换过去。  
两人的名片正如他们的形象，都是一副黑色。  
真岛默念了一下他拿到的那张名片：_Athony·J·Crowley_  
没有写任何头衔，除了名字就只有一串电话号码。  
“我明白你为什么找上门来，”克鲁利说，“但我们在这里开店是正当的——那叫什么——商业竞争，我不打算因为一点胁迫就搬地方。”  
“既然如此，我会如实传达给敝店的老板的。不过建议你们还是多小心，我也猜不到那个人会用什么方法来对付你们。”  
说完，支配人就转身退出了Eden，摘下墨镜，重新戴上他的黑色眼罩。  
“我们被威胁了吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“难以相信我居然被人威胁了，通常都是反过来的，你知道。”  
“我想我们还是低调一点，回避一下比较好。”  
“好吧，”恶魔没精打采地叹了口气“我们明天搬到东京去。”  
“哦太好了，”天使立刻欢快起来，从口袋里掏出一张一米长的名单，“我在东京也有很多家店想吃。”  
“哦好吧。”恶魔又叹了口气，然后让自己打起精神，“午饭吃什么？还有哪家没吃过的？”  
“让我看看……”亚茨拉斐尔掏出另一条长长的名单，他们已经吃过几次鹤桥风月和螃蟹道乐了，“金龙拉面怎么样？”

————————————

真岛忙着踢馆的时候，佐川司正在他中意的路边摊喝酒。  
事都交给下属去办了，他这个组长兼大老板每天只要吃吃喝喝混日子就行了。  
这家路边摊，一般在这个时间只有他会光顾，今天却罕见地多了一位客人。  
这个人穿着黑色的高领风衣，有一头黑色卷发，卷得明显不似日本人，在他落座时，佐川瞥到他的脸——是个外国人。  
“客人您要点什么？”  
奇特的外国人似乎迷茫了一瞬，看了看佐川的萝卜块和烧酒，然后说：“麻烦给我来和这位客人一样的吧。”  
“哈哈，没想到外国人在日本也吃路边摊，真是少见啊。”与其说是搭话，佐川司更像在自言自语。  
外国人冲着他笑了。  
“我喜欢日本，这片土地总能让我精神充沛。”他用半生不熟的日语说，然后改用英语问：“Do you like Japan?”  
“Of course I like Japan.”佐川回答，随手掏出一张万元大钞抖了抖，“我当然也喜欢英镑和美元，但果然还是日本的万元钞手感最棒啊。”  
“原来如此，你真是个有趣的人，佐川先生。”  
佐川的心跳停了一秒，但他没有傻乎乎地反问“你怎么知道我的名字”，那不是他的作风。  
“呵……你也是个有趣的人啊。”他咬着牙，让自己尽量不动声色。  
“不，我不是。”奇怪的外国人回道，佐川注意到他的眼睛在灰色和蓝色之间奇异地变换，简直不像人类。  
该不会是大白天撞鬼了吧，佐川心想，脖梗后面渗出冷汗。手伸进怀里摸到随身的手枪，迟疑了一下，最后掏出了烟盒。  
撞鬼就撞鬼吧，还能用枪把鬼打死不成。  
外国人似是没有注意到他的不安，兀自继续说下去。  
“这片土地每到夜晚，会升起盛宴一般的罪恶和堕落，而在白天，空气中又充盈着悔恨和纠葛的味道。”他说，并不在意对方是否能听得懂他的话，“其实我们的立场很相似，只要部下们努力工作，每天只要混混日子就行了。”  
“是吗，”佐川喝下一大口烧酒，接道，“不过有的事还是得亲历亲为才行啊，部下什么的，说到底没有人能够信任。”  
“说得对呢。我有时太习惯依赖部下，自己躺在家里休息一段时间回过神来，那些年还跟在自己身后只会瞎跑的小兔子，竟然已经长出獠牙变成深藏不露的猛兽了。”  
“猛兽啊……”脑海中没来由地浮现了那个遍体鳞伤，蓬头散发，颤巍巍地跑到大阪来跪在他面前的青年的模样。  
“已经要走了吗？”见他掐灭香烟，对方问道。  
“啊，和你聊得很尽兴，那再见了。”  
“再见，等在我的地盘再见面的时候，我会特别关照你的。”  
佐川将自己的酒一饮而尽就离开了，他要回去让人调查一下这个充满危险气息的外国人，尽管他注定将一无所获，一段时间后就会因忙于其他工作而忘记邂逅过这个人的事。  
在离去的他身后，来自地狱的客人品尝了一口面前的煮萝卜。  
“……这好难吃。”淡淡地评价道。

————————————

第二天，听说那家店一夜之间奇迹般地转移去了东京。真岛觉得昨天的交涉算是成功了，但佐川不那么想。  
他听完真岛对Eden的描述，燃起了强烈的对抗意识，一定把对方干得跪地求饶。佐川虽然表面总是一副云淡风轻的做派，但实际个性是个相当执着别扭的人。  
“怎么可能就这么算了呢，小真岛，跟我去东京。”  
佐川带着真岛杀到Eden在东京的新店面时，亚茨拉斐尔正在把克鲁利的头发梳成麻花辫。恶魔告诉天使他想改个发型，但是他的发型师人在伦敦，让天使帮他随便梳个天使喜欢的发型。  
“我是Grand（宏伟）的地下老板佐川司，你就是Eden的老板吗？”  
“……佐川哥，地下老板这种事张口就说出来不行吧，而且为什么特意加上（译名），把Grand翻译成宏伟一点都不Grand了吧，以及不要把我当作吐槽役，我总觉得吐槽应该是一个姓西田的人做的事。”  
“伙计们，”恶魔坐在原地动也不动地对冲进门的不速之客说，“再给我十分钟，好吗？”  
“你知道我可以马上弄好，只要用个奇迹——”  
“不不不，天使，犯不着在这事上浪费奇迹，慢慢来。”  
天知道他等亚茨拉斐尔梳他的头发等了几千年了，要是谁胆敢破坏这来之不易的美妙时刻，他发誓他这次一定会发飙。  
“居然无视我们，这混账家伙。喂真岛，你蹲下。”  
“什……要什么啊，佐川哥？”  
“干什么？当然是给你梳辫子啊，你想让我帮你梳头发吧，想得不得了吧？”  
“什么跟什么，鬼才想让你帮忙梳——啊啊啊疼疼疼！别拽！别拽头发！”  
“让你蹲下你就乖乖蹲下，讲那么多废话。”  
店里的其他人围观着这一幕发愣——不知为什么夜总会里会有美发大赛。  
于是过了半个小时之后，梳着漂亮麻花辫的克鲁利和扎着一头拖把一样的非洲辫子的真岛吾朗再次会面了。  
天使和恶魔交换了一个“看来这家伙的上司也够垃圾”的同情眼神。而真岛的眼神彻底死掉了。  
“佐川哥……我可以回去了吗？”  
“说什么呢，小真岛，接下来对决才要正式开始。”  
“什么对决啊，别自说自话了。”  
“日本黑道让意大利黑手党瞧不起怎么行！你怎么就没有一点爱国意识！”  
“等一下，我不是意大利——”  
“这和爱国意识没关系吧！而且我又不是黑道了！”  
“我说不是黑手党……”  
“身为一个前黑道！你不觉得自己有维护日本黑道尊严的义务吗！”  
“和我有个毛关系啊！我回去了！”  
“我说……算了……亚茨拉斐尔，能不能安慰我一下？”  
“克鲁利，振作一点，想想你作为恶魔的自尊和颜面。”天使毫不留情地补刀道，“你要是输给他们，我就丢下你自己回伦敦。”  
恶魔觉得眼泪一下子要从眼眶里涌出来，他咬着牙威胁它们不准流出来，至少不准流到墨镜外面去。  
“好。”他佯装自己还是一个完整的恶魔，没有因为天使对他的强硬而破碎得四分五裂。  
“接下来，”佐川捋着下巴上的胡茬，“来比跳舞怎么样，这是小真岛的拿手好戏对吧？”  
“嘛……算是有这么回事吧。”  
说起跳舞，真岛心里暗笑——他可是制霸了大阪的迪斯科舞王，人称白马吾朗。  
“我没什么好怕。”Eden老板高傲地摇了摇头。  
人家，我，本恶魔，克鲁利大人发明了迪斯科，凡人。  
为表认真一教高下的决心，真岛揪住自己衣领，唰地一下脱掉上衣，露出了般若和白蛇的刺青。  
“等等，他是个人类，为什么人类可以那样脱衣服？”  
“啊哈，那一定是一种古老的换装戏法，很可能是只在东方国家流传的秘法。”  
“那条白蛇挺有型的。”恶魔赞赏道，修长的手指摸了摸自己耳旁的小纹身。  
然而在真岛为迪斯科对决热身的时候，佐川突然又插话进来。  
“喂，去把大门口的钢管拿来。”  
“钢管？？要干嘛啊？”  
“跳钢管舞当然要用钢管了。”  
“钢管舞？！”  
真岛算是看透了，佐川来找人寻仇是假，找机会耍他才是真的。  
“谁要跳啊！！”  
“当然你跳，你不跳难道我跳吗。”佐川老板义正言辞。  
“咳咳，克鲁利也会钢管舞，跳得特别柔软，特别情色，简直小菜一碟。”  
“什——亚茨拉斐尔——等等——”  
他的天使不知被打开了什么开关，硬是要把他往火坑里推。  
“我见过你盘大树，没什么不一样的。”  
“对，但是那时我是条蛇。”克鲁利把他拽到一边，尽量小声地说，“现在请你看看，我这长着两条人胳膊还有两条人腿的完好无缺的人身体，请你理解我不想无端折磨它们的心情。”  
金发的天使眨了眨眼睛。  
“那也就是说，只要是蛇就没问题了对吧？”  
那一瞬间，克鲁利还没意识到这句问话的危险性，他不暇思索地回答道：  
“蛇的话那当然没问题。”  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻打了个响指。  
真岛一时还没反应过来哪里不对，就是突然觉得啊咧，我怎么看不到自己正前方的东西了，视角好像也低了好多。他左顾右盼，然后就看到对面有一条不知何时出现的黑蟒蛇，正绕着那个叫亚茨拉斐尔的男人一圈一圈地转，不停发出抗议一样的嘶嘶声。  
“蛇？这条白蛇是怎么回事？”佐川突然在他头顶出声说话，吓了他一跳。  
什么白蛇？他问，却发不出声音——不，他的嘴里发出了蛇的嘶嘶声。  
他居然变成了一条蛇。  
“只是一个小魔术，”金色卷发的英国绅士笑眯眯地说，“既然他们两个都不愿意比赛，就让这两条蛇代替他们吧。”  
_真正的恶魔。_克鲁利从心底感叹，_我的天使是真正的恶魔，撒旦啊，原谅我，不，不要原谅我。_  
“这样啊，那就这样吧。”  
“嘶嘶嘶！（不要这么简单就接受了啊！！佐川！！）”  
“小白蛇，你可要使足全劲地爬哦，不然等下就把你做成蛇羹下酒咯。”  
“那边的黑蛇先生也请不要怠慢了，我一直听说蛇肉很鲜美，但是还没吃过呢。”  
“嘶嘶嘶嘶——！！”  
“嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶！！！”

两小时后。  
【领悟了“钢管舞的精髓”。】  
【下一级技能“女装大佬的精髓”可以解锁了！】

再见面的时候，克鲁利被一群当地黑道追在街上跑，真岛就顺手帮忙料理了。然后两个人勾着肩膀把能找到的酒吧夜店喝了个遍，还唱了卡拉OK。  
真岛教他以后街上再有人找他麻烦的时候就撒万元钞票砸他们的脸，克鲁利摸了摸口袋说可惜他只有面值五十的英镑，而且找他麻烦的那群人也不是能用钱打发的。  
不过他想了想，如果在一座高楼上撒几百亿钞票下来，那天下大乱的模样说不定能算做恶魔的一次小业绩。  
“我真不明白为什么他们要执着于找黑手党干架，我要是真的意大利黑手党，不等他们张嘴就能掏出枪毙了他们。总之我要回伦敦了。我受够了，而且我想我的车了。”  
最后他说，如果将来有一天真岛需要“一个来自恶魔的小帮助”，就打他名片上的电话联系他。  
真岛有些将信将疑，不过转念想起之前变成蛇的奇妙经历，小心地将名片收好了。

“我看见你和之前Grand的年轻人去玩了？你们关系好像挺不错的？”  
回到店里，天使正在读这段日子搜集到的书，抬头瞥了他一眼问道。  
“对，我们现在是朋友了。”克鲁利自主醒酒后回道，又补上一句，“当然是‘朋友’朋友，不是你和我这种‘朋友’。”  
近来他一直小心地不触及亚茨拉斐尔的任何逆鳞——到现在，他回想起被铁鞭抽打着爬钢管的经历，还觉得自己的人类四肢有点发软。  
天使笑了。  
“知道吗，我读到一本书上说，男人之间决斗过就相当于是性交了。”  
克鲁利把刚送进嘴里的一口香槟喷了出来。  
“你读的都是什么书啊天使。”  
“就是在这附近旧书店里卖的，很多精致小巧的个人出版物。”珍本书商显然因日本的同人志文学充满欣喜。  
“虽然我说不准是谁干的，但我确信那是恶魔的发明之一——别再看那玩意了。”他一边冲亚茨拉斐尔摇头一边嘶嘶作响，然后又给自己倒了两杯香槟，顿了几秒，忽然回过味来，“等等，天使，在亚瑟王时代，我们是不是决斗过？”

除了邂逅克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，这段时间里真岛还遭遇了几件别的蹊跷事。  
比如，深夜下班回家路上闻到小巷里散发出恶臭，走进去查看却什么东西都没有。然而一瞬间他感到背后似乎出现了什么不详的事物，有种强烈的感觉阻止他回头看，求生本能驱使他没有深究，直接落跑了。  
毕竟不能保证你遇到的每个恶魔都能用拳脚来对付。  
有一天店里来了一位有些奇特的外国客人。穿着长长的高领风衣，一双变换莫测的眼睛总是注视着在店里忙碌的真岛。  
离店的时候，那位客人对他说了些神秘的话。  
“你注定会‘落下去’。”那人凑到他左侧耳边，用磁性的嗓音说，“简直迫不及待要得到你的灵魂，但是还不到时间，不到时间。把自己再培养得美味一些吧，等到了时候，我定会亲自来接你的，真岛吾朗。”  
说完那人向外走去，走到门口，又想起什么，回过头笑着对他说。  
“And thank you, for taking care of my lovely little serpent.”  
说完便消失在了门外。  
那一天，真岛吾朗体会到了学好英语的重要性。

————————————

亚茨拉斐尔沉迷上了东京的一家寿司店，来到东京后基本每天都去光顾。  
店主说有位客人常带刚刚海钓上来的鲜鱼过来，有时会有市面上难以入手的绝品。天使一直想见见这位客人并吃吃他的鱼。  
这一天终于被他等到了。  
“大将！”来者身穿一件白色条纹西装，戴着一副方方正正的眼镜，像是当地房地产从业者的模样，但他看得出他身材健壮，而且背后背着一整条硕大的皇带鱼，他中气十足地对寿司店老板说道，“今天麻烦你料理这个！”  
那人放下鱼，注意到了先一步来到店里的外国客人。这位淡金色头发，体型略显富态的外国客人，正看着鱼两眼发光——不，好像整个人都发光了。  
“这条鱼这么大，我一个人也吃不完，不介意地话就一起来吃吧。”他说。  
“真的？可以吗？！实在太感谢了！愿上帝保佑你！”这位和蔼可亲的外国朋友说，“我叫菲尔，能否请教你的大名？”

【今天在常去的店遇到一位喜欢寿司的外国人，不但一起吃了刚钓到的鲜鱼，还成为了朋友。寿司真是人类的好文明呢。写给神谷。——判官阿一】


End file.
